


A Secluded Spot

by dazedwriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: It was David and Patrick’s one-month engagement anniversary and as much as David hated celebrating monthly anniversaries, Patrick loved them. Under normal circumstances, David would never plan an elaborate surprise to mark such a trivial day, but Patrick was not a normal circumstance.ORDavid and Patrick go to the creek and fool around
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 90





	A Secluded Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my betas diamond729 and Soph!

David puttered around the kitchen with happy nervous energy, gathering various items and loading them into a backpack. It was David and Patrick’s one-month engagement anniversary and as much as David hated celebrating monthly anniversaries, Patrick loved them. Under normal circumstances, David would never plan an elaborate surprise to mark such a trivial day, but Patrick was not a normal circumstance. Plus David had come up with such a great idea, he was actually excited for the surprise. 

He had planned a secret picnic to Schitt’s Creek, a nice way to bookend their engagement so far--a picnic on a mountain to start the month and a picnic at a creek to end it. With the long summer days and perfect weather, even David was looking forward to spending time outside. Besides, there was a second surprise that David had in store. They were going to fuck. In nature.

During a weekend getaway a few weeks prior, David had been grilling on the back porch of their Airbnb while Patrick watched a Blue Jays’ game. The grill was usually Patrick’s domain but David didn’t care about the game and his grilling skills were acceptable, so he had volunteered to be the chef for the afternoon. It was a weekend to relax after all, and if Patrick’s idea of relaxing was watching a baseball game, then he wanted to make sure that happened without interruption. As David stood outside grilling the meat, Patrick stepped onto the porch and put his arms around David’s waist from behind. David could tell instantly that Patrick was tipsy. A tipsy Patrick was always an affectionate Patrick, and often a confessional Patrick. Today seemed to be a bit of both.

“Is it Intermission?” David asked as he leaned back into the hug.

“Seventh Inning Stretch? Yes”, Patrick corrected. He leaned into David’s neck and slurred into his ear, “Have I ever told you how handsome you are?” as he kissed the back of David’s neck, and his hands explored his body.

“Patrick. We are outside.” David was so focused on not burning their dinner that his husband’s busy hands weren’t even a distraction.

“I know, I know. But you know what? I _have_ always wanted to have sex outside.” Patrick pulled him closer and breathed in the insatiable scent of David. 

David paused, his brain momentarily going offline, now forgetting that there was meat on a fire nearby. He turned around to face Patrick, spatula in hand, and highly interested, “You’ve never had sex outdoors before?”

“Nope. Believe it or not, my sex life was not very adventurous before I met you.”

“Hmm. Well, outdoor sex can be fun,” David mused. “But it will require a little planning ahead. And we will have to address the potential bug situation.”

“Oh come on, David,” said Patrick playfully in his slightly-sloppy drunken state. “You know you want to,” he teased, lifting up the hem of David’s shirt slightly.

David gently removed Patrick’s hands from under his shirt wondering how one person could have so many arms at once. “Patrick, no. We have neighbors and you’re drunk. Sex when one person is drunk and the other isn’t, is incorrect.” 

“Okay, okay. You’re so delectable David Rose, I just can’t help myself.” he smiled as he pulled David in for a kiss. “Smells like the burgers are done,” he announced, swatting David on the ass as he went back inside to watch the rest of the game.

Since that backyard barbecue, David had been pretty much thinking about that conversation non-stop. He had pondered the idea of making outdoor sex happen on their weekend getaway, but it wasn't secluded enough. And now today, the one-month anniversary of their engagement, he was pleased with himself that he was going to make it happen.  
He wasn’t surprised at Patrick’s interest in outdoor sex. When they started dating, David had learned pretty early on that his business major, mid-range denim-wearing fiance had a bit of a kinky side. They had some very fun times exploring new things for Patrick and David loved that Patrick felt comfortable enough with him and their relationship to voice these interests, even if it sometimes took a little liquid courage to say the words out loud. Every time Patrick mentioned something he wanted to do sexually, David made sure it eventually happened. He knew it was difficult for Patrick to say out loud what he was interested in or wanted to try and David made an effort to reward his bravery. And to be completely honest, it was no sacrifice on David’s part to help Patrick explore new sexy adventures. 

David continued the mental checklist of items needed for the picnic. He made sure to pack bug spray, a scarf and travel-size lube into the backpack, as well as a spare blanket to cover up in case anyone wandered nearby. Nothing killed a mood more than being ass-up when someone walked past with a fishing pole and tackle box. David shuddered at the memory of that ruined moment in his history.

The spare blanket itself took up quite a bit of real estate in the pack, so much so that the main picnic blanket wasn’t going to fit, it would have to be carried separately. He hoped Patrick wouldn’t ask why the pack was so full before he was ready to reveal the second surprise. He hadn’t brought up the idea of fooling around in the great outdoors again after that first conversation, and he was pretty sure Patrick had no idea that David remembered. When the time was right, David would remind him. He was exceptionally pleased with himself and smiled at the thought that this was going to go off without a hitch. 

It was David’s day off while Patrick covered the store, so he had the luxury of time. He spent most of the day planning the menu and gathering what he needed for the picnic. David selected the perfect cheese out of the fridge and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer to keep it cold. He packed the bag carefully; cheese, crackers, sandwiches and wine, making sure to leave enough room for the first aid kit. He was never going to let Patrick live down the fact that they didn’t have one at the engagement picnic/hike. David zipped up the backpack, grabbed the picnic blanket and headed out the door. It was almost time to pick Patrick up at the store.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Patrick swept up the last bits of dust gathering in the corners of Rose Apothecary, pushing it into a neat little pile. He had spent the day trying to keep busy. Whenever it was David’s day off, Patrick did whatever he could to make the day go as quick as possible. He missed being away from him, especially on days like today - their one-month engagement anniversary. Patrick knew that David didn’t do monthly anniversaries, so he wasn’t expecting much. Maybe dinner and a movie at their place. Nothing special. He did know one thing for sure, David was always willing to celebrate any occasion with some fun and filthy sex, so Patrick could definitely count on that. 

Patrick thought back to their monthly anniversaries when they were dating. How David would jump him as soon as he came over and they’d spend the whole night in and out of Patrick’s bed, enthusiastically celebrating and wearing each other out. Their most recent monthly anniversary happened to fall on dress rehearsal night for Cabaret and David arrived before Patrick had changed out of his costume or taken off his makeup. David took one look at Patrick in the suspenders and straps and knee socks all of which highlighted all the best parts of Patrick and pounced. Patrick might have had an idea that the costume would work for David, may have dawdled instead of getting changed when rehearsal was over, and it could be said he kept his eyeliner on strictly longer than was necessary, just for this very exact reaction. David had Patrick on the bed quicker than you could say “Willkommen!” David was particularly energetic that night, as proven by the absolute fatigue and soreness they both felt the next day in the best way. It was a constant reminder of the previous night's activities that left them both a little smug. Patrick didn’t know if it was the outfit or the eyeliner, but he loved it and made a note to bring them both out again soon. 

Patrick put the broom away and readjusted his pants slightly as he stationed himself behind the counter. The combination of that memory and the anticipation of tonight was causing the fire in Patrick’s belly to ignite and his jeans were starting to show the evidence of his arousal. He looked at the clock, grateful that it was nearly closing time. That meant David would be there soon to pick him up. _Think of spreadsheets, baseball statistics, vendor pickups for next week… anything but tonight._ It seemed to do the trick and he was able to calm down enough to help the last stragglers who came through the door at the Apothecary. He stayed calm right until David walked through the door. David. Sigh. Tall, dark, handsome David. Swoon. David with that fond little half-smile that crops up whenever they are reunited after a couple hours apart. And that was all it took, Patrick was feeling wound up all over again.

As David opened the door to Rose Apothecary, bells jingling, and saw Patrick look at him with those heart emoji eyes, it hit him how much he missed seeing Patrick and _good lord,_ it had only been 9 hours since they were together--how did he miss him so much? David had stayed in bed that morning while Patrick got ready for the day. He had breezed back into the bedroom to tuck David in and kiss him gently before he walked out the door. David’s eyes had fluttered open when he felt Patrick’s lips press to his forehead and focused on his fiancé smiling lovingly down at him. It was the best way to wake up. He smiled now at the memory as he shimmied over to Patrick standing at the counter, embracing him in the practiced, comfortable way they always did-- David’s arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick’s arms around David’s waist. It was home.

“Happy one-month engagement anniversary.” David said, kissing him.

“Thank you,” Patrick pulled away, hands around David’s waist. “You too. The month has flown by.”

“It has. How was work today?”

“Oh the usual, fairly quiet but enough to do to keep me busy. What are we doing for dinner?” He expected David to say they’d go to their favorite pizza place in Elmdale, or even just Cafe Tropical. 

“Well, funny you should ask...” said David.

“Oh?” Patrick cocked his eyebrow. Maybe he was wrong.

“Yeah, I have a surprise.”

“A surprise? An _anniversary_ surprise?” Patrick asked, pulling David a little closer.

“Mhmm yes.” David grinned as he rubbed Patrick’s shoulders.

“I thought you didn’t _do_ monthly anniversaries,” Patrick teased.

“True, but I like you and you like celebrating monthly anniversaries so…” David trailed off, putting his head down shyly and resting it on Patrick’s shoulder. _They’d been engaged one whole month. It felt like a dream._

“You can be so sweet, David.” Patrick smiled.

“ _Can be?_ What do you mean _can be?!_ “ David’s head whipped up as he pretended to be offended.

Patrick laughed “You know I love you.”

“I do know it. But I still can’t help but wonder sometimes.” David replied, this teasing gentle banter a staple in their relationship.

“So when am I going to find out about this surprise?”

“Soon.” David let go of Patrick’s shoulders “It’s 5pm, you better lock up the store.”

“Yes, sir.” Patrick joked as he walked past David to flip the sign to CLOSED and lock the front door.

Patrick finished counting the till, did a last glance to make sure everything was in order for tomorrow and they were out the door.

Patrick jumped in the passenger seat, noticing the backpack and blanket in the back seat. “You’re taking me on a picnic?”

“Oh fuck, I forgot to put them in the trunk.” said David sheepishly. “Yes, I am.”

Patrick placed his hand on David’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Perfect.”

“The picnic? Or me?” David joked, turning the key in the ignition.

“Both.” said Patrick, his voice suddenly low.

David looked over to Patrick, who was staring deep into his eyes, reading his soul. David placed a hand over Patrick’s in affirmation. “This is now the second time I’ve blown a surprise with you.” said David, referring to Patrick’s surprise birthday party. “This is why I don’t do surprises.”

Patrick laughed, squeezing David’s thigh again. “It’s the thought that counts, David and this is very thoughtful. Where are we going though?” asked Patrick.

“Oh you’ll find out.” David laughed, driving off.

The drive to the creek was short and pretty quiet. Both of them were happy in their own thoughts, and Patrick kept his eye out the window as he tried to guess where they were going. As soon as he confirmed a picnic was on the agenda, Patrick’s mind immediately went to outdoor sex. He wasn’t sure that David remembered their conversation about it, but Patrick sure did. A guy doesn’t easily forget a confession of wanting to fool around in the great outdoors. _Would this be a good time to bring it up?_ He decided to hold off since he didn’t even know (or recognize) where they were going and he had no idea what planning ahead of time might be required. Patrick looked over to David fondly and reminded himself there would be another time for that, today was anniversary picnic day. 

“I honestly didn’t expect any of this today, David. I figured we’d go out for dinner and spend the evening in bed.” Patrick baited David trying to get him to reveal their destination.  
“Oh don’t worry, there will still be time for that.” David grinned as he reached over and rested his hand on Patrick’s thigh, teasing as he inched his way up toward his crotch. “We _always_ have time for that.” David smiled coyly, brushing a light hand over Patrick’s groin. 

Patrick smiled. He loved that after all this time together, the slightest of touch from David was enough to drive him wild. David’s hand returned to the wheel, much to Patrick’s dismay. 

“Oh good, I was starting to think you’d forgotten about the way you usually want to celebrate monthly anniversaries.” said Patrick.

“How could I possibly forget about that. Sex with you is one of my favorite activities.”

Patrick smiled “Good to know.”

David pulled into a parking space and grabbed the backpack and blanket out of the back seat. Patrick got out of the car, still not totally sure where they were until he saw a sign with an arrow pointing down a walking trail that said “Schitt’s Creek”. Patrick had mentioned that he had never been to the creek the town was named after. He had lived here long enough that he figured he should, but he never thought it would be David that got him there for the first time. Nature was not David’s cup of tea. He would much rather stay indoors where there were decidedly less bugs. David was going way out of his comfort zone to do this. Patrick’s heart swelled at the thought and he fondly commented. “I mentioned that I wanted to come here a while ago.”

“Sometimes I actually listen to you,” David said as he grabbed the supplies from the back seat and started toward the trail “C’mon, this way.” 

Patrick followed, admiring the view of David from behind. His shapely legs, how his ass was so perfectly round in his pants, Patrick’s mind drifted to the inevitable sex escapade that was awaiting them when they got home. 

“Here, can you please carry the blanket?” said David, shaking Patrick from his thoughts.

“Sure? Can’t we just put it in the bag though?” asked Patrick, taking the blanket off him.

“Nope, too full.”

“What have you got in there?!”

“A first aid kit, for starters.” David laughed, turning back to look at Patrick, hoping a little deflection would change the subject from the pack’s contents.

“Oh very funny. You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Probably not, no.” David turned back to the trail ahead, giving a smug little smile to himself at the second surprise in store. Patrick had no idea the real reason the blanket couldn’t fit in the pack. David imagined blurting out “Lube and a sex blanket take up more room than you might think!” but bit his lips between his teeth to stop the words and the spreading smile from giving it away. There was probably a “consuming more than just a picnic” or “the real snack” joke in there somewhere, but David kept those giddy thoughts to himself for now. 

The trail continued for another ten minutes, small talk shared between them as they went. They suddenly stepped out to a clearing, the creek in full view in front of them. They both paused to take in the sight.

“So this is Schitt’s Creek.” said Patrick. The creek was wide and rapid, lush green grass and plants surrounding it. It was quiet except for the relaxing sound of water and occasional bird chatter. There were no people to be seen. To Patrick, it looked like a picture postcard. To David, a hiding place for a thousand bugs. 

“Yep, apparently so.” David distracted himself from the potential bug population by taking in the view of Patrick as Patrick took in the view of the creek. Patrick-watching was a favorite pastime of David’s and he took a minute to let his gaze slowly travel up and down, enjoying the gorgeous body and face of his fiance. The very same fiance he planned to take apart shortly in the vicinity of this very lovely creek. He snapped out of his trance and cheerfully announced. “Time to find a spot to set up this picnic!”

As they walked a little further along the creek, Patrick kept suggesting locations but none seemed to be good enough for David. David was like a pirate hunting for the X on a treasure map, obviously looking for a very specific spot. Patrick followed along and nearly ran into the back of David as he abruptly stopped and declared the spot they were standing to be perfect. It was right between two tall shrubs, with an oddly narrow view of the creek.

“If we move just over there, we’ll have a way better view of the creek,” said Patrick, pointing to a spot a few feet over, confused as to why David chose this specific spot with an obscured view of the creek.

“Nope, this is perfect.” David took the picnic blanket out of Patrick’s hands and laid it on the grass. He sat down on it, motioning for Patrick to join him.

The cogs in Patricks brain suddenly started turning. David had surprised him with a picnic and was now setting up in a somewhat-hidden spot. Could it be that David had _also_ thought about outdoor sex for today? Prior to meeting David, Patrick never would have dreamed of doing this at all. He had never felt comfortable when it came to sex, he just assumed he was someone who was not terribly sex-driven. But meeting David and learning that sex was interesting as long as it was with the right person really opened up a whole new world to Patrick. A world where sex was not only enjoyable but phenomonal and exploring new things sexually together was just a normal part of life. Every time Patrick had voiced a desire to David, David made certain that it happened. David derived immense pleasure from helping Patrick experience new forms of pleasure and intimacy. 

“Well this is lovely” said Patrick, sitting next to David and leaning over to kiss him. “Thank you for this surprise _picnic_.” He emphasized “picnic” in case there was more in store for them in this secluded spot. 

“Again, happy one-month engagement.” David pulled Patrick in closer, wrapping his arms around him.

“Happy one-month engagement to you, too.” Patrick breathed into his ear, planting small kisses on his cheek. Patrick thought a gentle seduction was a good way to test his theory that David had planned on sex at the creek. Before he could do more than nuzzle into David’s neck, David took over, pulling Patrick between his legs, both of them facing the creek. Patrick leaned back into David’s strong chest and lifted his chin until his head rested on David’s shoulder as David's arms wrapped around him.

“Hmm, I could stay like this forever.” Patrick sighed as he settled into the comfort of David’s embrace.

“Me too.” David whispered in Patrick’s ear. David started kissing slowly and methodically down Patrick’s neck, each kiss in a near-perfect line. Patrick tipped his head to the side to give better access as David worked his way down to his collarbone. He closed his eyes and smiled to himself, more sure than ever that he knew where this was headed.  
“Mmm, David.” Patrick reached a hand up to touch David’s cheek. “This is so nice.” He decided not to reveal that he suspected what was coming next, preferring to let David take the lead. He was more than happy to just relax and see exactly what David had planned. 

“Mmm” David replied, gently nipping at Patrick’s neck. He started running his hands down Patricks torso, grazing his hand across each nipple. He pulled Patrick up slightly, so that his ass was up against David’s half-hard cock. If Patrick hadn’t known before, he did now. David had definitely planned for them to fuck at the creek. 

“David…” Patrick trailed off, instinctively pushing himself back and grinding into David’s growing cock. 

“Yes Patrick?” David paused his attack on Patrick’s neck for a moment, looking down at Patrick’s body, noticing the bulge in his pants growing. David reached down and ran his hand over it.

“Fuuuuck.” said Patrick, bucking his hips slightly. “Can we really do this here?”

David had restarted his assault on Patrick’s neck, keeping one hand on Patrick’s growing bulge. He paused “Yes, we can. This is officially Surprise Number Two-- outdoor sex. Just like you requested. It’s both a perfect place for an anniversary picnic and a perfect place for anniversary sex. Two birds, one stone.”

“Oh, you’re clever, Mr. Rose,” Patrick purred as he ran his hand down David’s arm to the hand that was over Patrick’s bulge, encouraging it.

“There’s something extra hot about doing this outside. It feels a little dangerous,” said David, squeezing Patrick’s hard cock for emphasis.

Patrick arched his back under David’s touch, moaning softly into his ear. “Yeah there is, what comes next?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it worked out. This is all planned.”

Patrick laughed. “Could that be what’s taking up so much room in the backpack?”

“Good guess, Mr Brewer. I brought us a little cover up.” David pulled out a second blanket from the backpack, “We can fuck under this and not be exposing ourselves to the world. Believe me, that was an experience I do NOT want to relive.”

Patrick smiled, loving so much that David had planned this escapade. A sex escapade. A sexcapade? 

“And…” David continued, “your job is to try to keep those delightful noises you make, to a minimum ok?”

Patrick groaned. He couldn’t help the noises that escaped his mouth when he was fooling around with David, they just came out of him, guttural, throaty sounds that would ring through the air long after they finished having sex. 

David kept kissing behind Patrick’s ear, down his neck, and across his face as he slowly started maneuvering them into a more horizontal state with Patrick’s back on the blanket. Between kisses he continued “I know, I know, it won’t be easy,” kiss “but you can do it, I know you can.” kiss “You stayed quiet” kiss “when we were at your parents’ house and” kiss “we fucked in your childhood bedroom.” kiss “You can do it here too,” kiss “we don’t want to attract attention” kiss “and we definitely don’t want to get arrested because you couldn’t keep that pretty little mouth shut.” He emphasized the last statement with a solid smack right on Patrick’s lips. 

“I can only try.” laughed Patrick, relaxing onto his back as David guided him down. “It’s not my fault that you’re so good, David. I can’t control the sounds I make when you’re involved.” he pulled David’s face down into a searing kiss. The sounds of the wind in the trees, the water bubbling in the creek, and the call of birds nearby reminded Patrick of where they were and what they were about to do. The fact that David had planned this two part surprise so meticulously and centering that surprise around Patrick’s desires made his heart and his dick swell.

David pulled up for a moment to situate the lighter privacy blanket over the top of them both and turned his attention back to his fiance. Patrick ran his hands under David’s sweater up and down David’s sides until he grabbed David’s hips pushing his hard cock up into David’s and neither of them could help the soft moans that escaped their mouths.  
Patrick reached for David’s pants, undoing them just enough to release his hard cock from its material prison. Patrick undid his own, and shifted his jeans and boxers down so their cocks were rubbing together, skin to skin. Even though they were familiar with each other’s bodies, this felt different. Different in a fabulous way. Patrick felt a rush of energy, he was totally into this. 

David quietly moaned, pulling away from Patrick’s mouth and lifting his body up so he was leaning on his hands. Patrick paused, uncertain why David had stopped and wishing that he hadn’t. He tried to pull David back in, but David resisted.

“What are you doing?” Patrick finally asked, confused.

“I’m just checking that I can’t hear anyone, before I wrap my mouth around that delicious cock of yours.” 

Fire pooled in the pit of Patrick’s stomach. Hearing David talk about what he wanted to do to Patrick always got him going and it was especially true in this naughty location.  
“Ok, I think we’re good.” said David, lowering his arms and putting his weight back down onto Patrick, leaning in for a kiss before shimmying down as his head disappeared under the blanket.

Patrick held onto David’s arms as David sunk his mouth around his cock. He just needed to hold him, to feel him, in that moment. Patrick let out a moan and immediately clamped his mouth shut to remind himself to keep quiet as David worked on his cock, cupping his balls gently. Patrick ran his hands through David’s hair, tugging gently, biting his own lip to stop any escaping sounds. David was working his cock so expertly, mixing up his mouth with his hand and occasionally moving his mouth and tongue to Patrick’s balls and perineum. Patrick was trying with all his might not to shout any of the words his brain was generating. If he was tempted to let a “fuck” or “David” or “yeah” escape, he tugged David’s hair a little harder. David lifted Patrick’s leg slightly, taking one long lick from his hole to the base of his balls before his mouth found its way back to Patrick’s cock. Patrick was very close to crying out when they both heard voices. They froze immediately, David’s mouth still on Patrick’s cock, Patrick holding his head still.

“Shhhh.” whispered Patrick. His heart jumped to his throat in panic, beads of sweat forming across his brow.

“Mhmm mhmm” David mumbled around Patrick’s cock, causing Patrick to buck slightly.

“Shhh!” Patrick repeated, this time more forcefully.

David slowly pulled off Patrick’s cock with a pop, but kept his head low to avoid suspicion.

“I don’t know why you were shushing me when I had a mouth full of your cock. I literally couldn’t speak even if I tried!” David whispered and they both giggled quietly, keeping one ear out for the voices. The voices receded until they couldn’t hear them anymore and David felt it was safe enough to move and lie next to Patrick.

“Let’s try side by side, like this. If someone walks close enough to see us, it’ll be less obvious what’s going on.”

Patrick nodded, quickly pulling him into an embrace, mouths hungrily on each other. That 60 seconds of danger felt like an hour. They had to get their hands on each other again.

“Now, Patrick, remember you have to keep quiet, ok? Keep that gorgeous little mouth of yours quiet while I fuck you.”

Patrick nodded silently. “Ok” he breathed, his mouth finding David’s again. David pulled back.

“I’m serious! We are outdoors and we don’t want your wonderful sounds drawing attention to ourselves.”

Patricks hand found its way to David’s cock, stroking gently. “I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

David moaned, Patrick’s hand working him eagerly. David reached over to the backpack, taking out the little lube bottle. He opened the lid and squirted some on his finger tip. He ghosted his hand down Patrick’s spine, under his jeans and boxers to his ass, working his finger down his crack until he reached his hole. Patrick hissed at the cool sensation of the lube, as David worked his finger around his sensitive rim. Patrick bit his lip, staring up at David. As he tipped his head back enjoying the sensation, his eyes caught the bushes over David’s shoulder. Reminding him of the fact that not only did David have a finger circling his hole, but he was doing so in nature. _Hot_. This definitely put the “great” in great outdoors. David slowly pushed one slick finger in, eliciting a groan from Patrick. He pushed himself back on David’s finger, urging him to go deeper. David, knowing what Patrick wanted, pushed his finger in further, angling it slightly to try and reach his prostate but the angle wasn’t right. Switching tactics easily, David added a second finger, causing Patrick to let out a small moan. He stretched Patrick slowly, watching his face as he did so. Patrick’s face was scrunched up and he was biting his lip. Seeing Patrick try to keep silent was a major turn-on for David. They’d only just started fooling around and David was already confident this was a fantastic idea. 

Once he could tell Patrick was stretched as well as he could in this position, David moved his hands to Patrick’s rib cage and rotated his body so David was the big spoon and Patrick was the little spoon. He leaned forward and kissed the back of Patrick’s neck as Patrick relaxed under his touch, before pulling Patrick into him. David pulled his own pants to his knees and helped Patrick get one entire leg out of his jeans, leaving the other pant leg on just in case they needed a quick re-dress. The danger of passers-by was very real. And _very_ exciting. 

David grabbed the lube, coating his cock with it. He pulled Patrick toward him until they were touching from head to knees and peppered kissed down his neck as he whispered into his skin “I’m going to fuck you here like this, ok? Outside, where any one could catch us. I’m going to fuck you so hard Patrick and you’re going to keep quiet because you’re a good boy and you like this.” David lined his cock up with Patrick’s hole, teasing it slightly.

“Yes, please.” Patrick whimpered, lifting his leg to give David better access as his mind reeled with all the sensations bombarding him at once. David Rose was about to fuck him in the outdoors. “Please, fuck me, David.” he panted, overwhelmed by the thought. 

David needed no more encouragement. He pushed into Patrick with a breathy, quiet cry, his wet heat enveloping him. Both men were lost in the sensation for a moment, laying still and enjoying each other as wildlife chirped around them. Slowly, Patrick started grinding his hips back against David, encouraging him to move. David wrapped his arm around Patrick, pulling him closer, thrusting into him. Patrick was slowly making louder and louder noises. He alternated between biting his lip to halt them and letting them go. He couldn’t help it, this all felt so good. And this location made it even better. David had known that Patrick would struggle with keeping quiet and he secretly loved the fact that he could make Patrick lose control over his own voice. Luckily he had planned ahead for just this moment. 

David paused his thrusting for a moment, causing Patrick to groan at the lack of movement. David reached for the back pack once again, this time removing a scarf and holding it up so Patrick could see it. 

Patrick’s eyes got wide and he grinned. They had used a scarf as a gag at home a few times. It was a fun twist during sex plus it kept them from disturbing the neighbors. He wasn’t surprised David had remembered to bring it. 

“I thought you might need this today.” said David, bunching the scarf up into a ball and slowly working it into Patrick’s willing mouth. “I knew you’d struggle to keep quiet. You’re a naughty one Mr. Brewer.” David moved his hands back to Patrick’s hips, thrusting as deep as he could, hitting Patrick’s prostate.

Patrick mumbled a cry, the scarf successfully muffling his voice. He reached down for his own cock, stroking quickly. He could feel his pre-come leaking onto the picnic blanket below. For a second his mind thought of the mess they were both about to make on the blanket, but that thought was obliterated the moment David’s hand reached around him, pushed his hand out of the way and wrapped it around his cock. He worked it quickly, in time with his thrusts. David kept planting kisses down every free bit of skin he could reach, pulling Patrick as close to him as possible. Patrick was grinding his hips in even harder, the mumbling incoherent sounds on the balled-up scarf in his mouth becoming more frequent. With David’s hand on his cock, Patrick’s hands were free. He placed one hand behind him, grabbing onto David’s ass and encouraging his thrusts. His other hand was grasping for anything to hold onto, the blanket, the grass, the backpack, he just needed to hold onto something as David fucked him, hitting his prostate with each thrust, making him see stars. It was rather exciting, knowing that they could get caught any minute. Having David’s thick cock in his ass outdoors was a thrill that Patrick never knew he needed.

Patrick let out one muffled wrangled cry as he came, come spurting onto the blanket, his ass clamping hard around David’s cock. David came soon after, biting into Patrick’s shoulder to stifle his groans. They lay there until David’s cock was nearly soft, pulling out slowly. David pulled the scarf out of Patrick’s mouth and used it to haphazardly wipe himself up. Patrick was still lying on the blanket in a daze, having just ticked off another sexual fantasy with David. David turned his attention to Patrick, carefully and methodically cleaning him up, loving and tender in his actions, before he wiped up the excess come on the blanket. 

“Thank you.” Patrick said quietly. “That was amazing.”

David leaned down and kissed him. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

David and Patrick sat on the blanket, enjoying the spread David had prepared and toasting to their future. The sun was slowly setting, giving a stunning view over the creek.

“I wonder how cold the water is?” asked Patrick, staring at the water.

“Hmm probably very cold.” replied David, finishing his sandwich.

“Want to go in? A skinny-dip sounds fun.”

“Absolutely not!” said David

“Aww c’mon David.” said Patrick, encouraging him. “Have you ever skinny-dipped before?”

“Yes and I didn’t like it.”

“But you’ve never skinny-dipped with me, that’s the difference.”

“I suppose so… You go in first. I’ll watch. Just don’t get arrested like my Dad did!”

Patrick knew that as soon as he got naked that David would be joining him. He knew that David couldn’t resist a naked Patrick. He stripped down, leaving his clothes on the blanket with David, looked left and right to see if anyone was nearby, and made a beeline straight into the water. It was cold, but only took a few seconds to acclimate and then it was pretty refreshing. Patrick waded in up to the middle of his chest and crouched down until only his head was above water. He turned back toward the picnic blanket to see David watching him with interest. “Come join me!” Patrick waved his arms.

“Hmm, maybe.”

“C’mon David! You’ll love it. And no one is around. You’ll be fine.”

After a bit more banter back and forth, David finally gave in to Patrick's pleas. The light was almost completely gone by this point and David figured that one quick dip would be kinda fun. Patrick watched as his fiancé stripped down to nothing, glanced around to make sure the coast was clear, and quickly got in the water headed for Patrick.  
“Fuck! It’s cold!” David didn’t want to get in quickly, but knew he didn’t want to get caught standing naked in shallow water so he lowered himself down into the creek water, swearing under his breath the entire time. 

Patrick pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him deeply. David sighed, easily getting used to the temperature of the water and enjoying the feel of Patrick’s wet naked body against his.

“See? I told you you’d like it.” Patrick pushed himself against David’s cock, which was slowly awakening again.  
“I think the part I like about this is you, not the creek.”

“Mmm yes I can feel that.” said Patrick, his own cock hardening again at the feel of their cocks touching.

Patrick pulled David down into a kiss, pushing him backwards slowly until he was sitting on a patch of grass on the ledge of the creek, legs dangling in the water in the fading twilight. Some trees surrounded them, but they would be in clear view if anyone came close enough on the walking path. Now that he’d gotten a taste of outdoor sex, he was ready to do it again. The danger of potentially being caught added a thrill that he loved. 

“Uh, no, this is too dirty to sit.” said David, dropping his hands to touch the grass beside him.

“I’ll give you dirty.” Patrick rumbled low, mouth suddenly engulfing David’s semi-hard cock. He moved his head up and down quickly, tongue licking, frantically chasing the taste of himself on David’s cock.

“Fuck! Patrick!” David whispered loudly as his hands moved back on the grass for balance. He looked around quickly, but no one could be seen. Patrick Brewer, the man who hadn’t had sex outdoors before today, had officialy begun round two. Fire pooled in the pit of David’s stomach. He had fucked Patrick on a picnic blanket at the creek and now his sensible, mid-range denim-wearing, business major fiance was currently blowing him outdoors as if they did this all the time. Suddenly the condition of the grass he was sitting in didn’t seem like such a big deal. 

“Did not expect this,” he quietly purred as Patrick was eagerly working David’s cock, water rhythmically moving around Patrick’s body and over David’s legs. “You’re so dirty Brewer, sucking my cock after it’s been in your ass.” David thrust his hips up into Patrick’s mouth.

Patrick pulled off David’s cock to smile up and softly say “It’s so fucking hot, thinking about your cock in this beautiful creek.” he traded his mouth for his hand and jerked his cock, adding a twist of his hand to the head.

Patrick didn’t swear much, so when he did, it drove David wild. Patrick focused his mouth back on David’s cock, licking up the pre-cum that had formed at the head. He kept his mouth around his cock as he looked up to see David staring intently at him. 

“At least we don’t need the scarf for this. Your mouth is so full of my cock, any sound you make will be muffled.”

Patrick hummed in agreement around David’s cock, eliciting a small moan from David. Watching Patrick blow him was nearly as good as the blowjob itself. He was so eager and expressive, it was a delight to watch. He sucked cock like it was the last chance he was going to get. 

Patrick kept one hand working David’s shaft and the other drifted below the water to his own cock. He was so desperate to touch himself. Getting David off always got him so incredibly hard. He kept a hand around the base of David’s cock as he continued licking and sucking the shaft and head. David groaned at the contact, leaning forward so his hands could grab Patrick’s head, as he thrust once into his mouth before going still again.

Patrick pulled back. “David?”

“Yeah?” David managed, lost in a sea of pleasure, hands carding gently through Patrick’s hair.

“Face fuck me.” It was less of a request and more of a demand.

David happily obliged, bracing himself with his hands firmly on the grass behind and then thrust up into Patrick’s mouth. Patrick kept his head in just the perfect place, receiving David’s cock with enthusiasm. David kept a steady pace as his head hit the back of Patrick’s throat and he could feel a stream of saliva running down his cock. David gave one last big thrust before he came hard, Patrick swallowing down around his head as he did so. Patricks hand had found its way back to his own cock, stroking it rapidly, before coming hard himself, ribbons of come floating through the water around them. David scooted forward into the water and pulled Patrick into an embrace. 

“Well I wasn’t expecting that.” David breathed into Patrick’s ear.

“I think you’ve ignited a fire in me I didn’t know I had. One that seems to like the voyouristic nature of outdoor sex.” Patrick kissed his cheek, holding him close.  
“I can get behind that.” smiled David, pressing his forehead to Patrick’s lightly before kissing him, tasting himself on Patrick’s tongue. “Any idea where our stuff is?” David pulled back and motioned to the ledge. Darkness had crept up on them. They couldn’t see their clothes or picnic items in the growing darkness. 

As they waded toward the shore, a chorus of voices suddenly sounded very close by on the path. They paused, looking at each other in panic. And together, as silently as possible, they crouched down to their shoulders in the water hoping the lack of light and the cover of water would help appear to be late-evening swimmers and not recently-fucking fiances. They put a respectable distance between them and tried to appear nonchalant as the sound of voices got louder. Before they knew it, a family was walking by.  
“Hello!” waved a cheery man with a partner and kids in tow.

They feebly waved back, and David managed a hesitant “Hey!” as they both hoped like hell this family was not about to join them in the water.

The family, thank fuck, kept going along the path and were soon out of sight. They both turned to each other, a look of horror and amusement mirrored on both of their faces.  
“Oh shit. That was close.” said Patrick, slowly inching closer to David again, his eyes as wide as saucers. 

“Dangerously close!” David shimmied his shoulders in the water and was unable to control the giggle that escaped his mouth. Soon both he and Patrick were in fits of laughter.  
“It doesn’t stop you from wanting to do this again though, does it?” Patrick asked nervously as the laughter died down. He definitely wanted to do this again.  
“Not at all. Come here.” David pulled Patrick into a quick embrace. “That was amazing. I love exploring new things with you and no wandering family hike is going to stop this from happening again. Now, let’s get out of this water before I freeze.”

They hurried back to the shore, double-checking that the family was completely out of sight before exiting the water and making a run for the general direction of their picnic. After a bit of fumbling around in the dark, they found their belongings, dried off and got dressed. David went to pack up the picnic blanket before Patrick stopped him, sitting down and motioning for David to join him. 

“It’s dark?” David questioned, but sat down with him anyway. 

“I know.” said Patrick, pulling him into a quick kiss. “Thank you for tonight. I wasn’t expecting any of it. You really went all out for this anniversary.”

David smiled, running his hand up Patrick’s leg. “Well when your fiance mentions that he wants to try sex outside, you make it happen.” 

Patrick pulled David in, quickly deepening the kiss. David always took such good care of him. He always made sure that every desire in Patrick’s heart was fulfilled, sexually or otherwise. They relaxed into each other and made out lazily on the blanket for several minutes until an overly-friendly moth flew very close to David’s ear. 

“Argh!” screamed David, pulling back from the kiss, hands flying up around his head. “Moth! Argh, no!” He stood up quickly, trying to get away. “That’s a mood killer.”

Patrick smiled, knowing that despite David’s intense fear of moths and butterflies (and insects in general) he had still planned this trip for them. He had put aside those fears, to do something that Patrick had wanted. His heart swelled at the thought. 

“It’s ok,” said Patrick, standing up too. “We better get back to the car anyway.” 

They finished filling up the backpack, Patrick folding the blanket just right so the come was trapped inside and they headed back to the walking trail that would take them to the car, using their phones as flashlights. 

“Here, pass me the bag,” said Patrick, taking the backpack off David and placing it in the trunk with the picnic blanket. Patrick jumped in the passenger seat as David started the car, pulling out of the car park.

“So, would you do that again?” asked David, glancing over with a knowing grin on his face. 

“What do you think?” Patrick smirked back. 

“Judging by how quickly you led us into round two, I’d say that you do want to do that again.”

“Yes.” Patrick breathed, averting his eyes slightly. Even though he was getting braver at voicing his desires out loud, there was still a part of him that was a little shy.

“Good.” David replied confidently. “I was hoping you’d say that. That was fun.”

“So do you feel about monthly anniversaries now?” asked Patrick cheekily.

David pretended to consider the pros and cons before conceding, “On principle,I’m still a ‘no’, but with you involved, it’s always a ‘yes’.” He grabbed Patrick’s hand and squeezed it lightly, before returning his hand to the wheel.

“Happy one-month engagement anniversary, Mr. Brewer.”

“Happy one-month to you too, Mr. Rose.”


End file.
